


A Soothing Infusion

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 6 April 2012 in response to <a href="http://snapesgirl62.livejournal.com/profile">snapesgirl62</a>'s prompt of <i>Hooch/Sprout: herbal, Quiddich, shower</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Soothing Infusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snapesgirl62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapesgirl62/gifts).



> Written on 6 April 2012 in response to [snapesgirl62](http://snapesgirl62.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Hooch/Sprout: herbal, Quiddich, shower_.

The Quidditch match was a particularly taxing one. _Oh, she's furious with the little buggers_ , thought Pomona, leaving the stands early to prepare one of her special tisanes. _Catnip, I think_.

By the time the herbal infusion was ready, the locker room was empty, and Xiomara was just stepping into the shower.

"Wait, dear," Pomona called. "I've brought you something soothing." She handed Xiomara the cup.

"You really think this will soothe me?" Xiomara asked, taking it and downing it in one gulp.

Pomona dropped her robes. "Not as well as I will."

Xiomara grinned and pulled her into the water.


End file.
